


Мы делаем то, что умеем... и делаем это очень хорошо

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: По заявкеDanimira: Ли Адама командир эскадрильи крестокрылов, где все пилоты раздолбаи и некоторые из них какие-нибудь прикольные алиены типа эвоков. Но им надо выполнить важное задание. Можно?





	Мы делаем то, что умеем... и делаем это очень хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> немного иронии над «Звездными войнами», простите.

— Мы нашли Землю! Она обитаема!!!

Эйфория затопила мостик. Отец и Тай улыбались, Ди и Гейта счастливо смеялись, Лора Розлин обнимала Кару Трейс.

Ли мигом собрал разведывательный отряд, который уместился в одном рапторе, и спустя двадцать минут дышал свежим земным воздухом. Да, порой в должности КАГа находились и плюсы.

Земля напоминала Кобол. Своими лесами, водоемами, вполне приятным температурным режимом.

Но на этом сходство не ограничивалось.

Долго наслаждаться стрекотом цикад, или что тут стрекочет, и щебетом птиц не получилось. Резкий звук выстрела, заставил колонистов упасть на землю. 

На этой планете шли боевые действия. И если на Коболе воевали люди с сайлонами-центурионами, то на этой Земле — Земле ли? — карликовые медведи с людьми в камуфляже воевали против морпехов в белой экипировке.

— Отличные мишени, — оценил Хило.

— Может, это парадная форма? — пожала плечами Афина.

— Между прочим, мы в камуфляже, а не в белом, — заметил Ли.

Небольшой разведывательный отряд переглянулся. Если морпехи их обнаружат, то примут за противников. 

— Значит, идем к камуфляжу, а дальше по обстоятельствам, — предложила Афина.

Кара Трейс оглядела окрестности в бинокль.

— Камуфляж явно нацелился взять вон тот бункер, — произнесла она.

Их отряд состоял из двенадцати человек. Если расставить снайперов по точкам, то трех человек хватит, чтобы закрыть все подходы. Один человек, чтобы подорвать дверь. 

У них больше, чем достаточно сил, чтобы взять цель. Не рискуя ни кем.

Но начинать знакомиться с землянами таким образом — как-то не очень разумно.

— Берем вход под контроль, — предложила Кара, — а дальше разговариваем и объясняем ситуацию?

— Разговариваем, — кивнул Ли. — На каком языке?

Разведывательный отряд снова переглянулся.

— Сейчас самый удачный момент расставить людей, Ли. Пока вон те мишки отвлекают морпехов. 

Взять вход бункера под контроль — единственно верное решение в их ситуации. Никто же их не заставляет начинать боевые действия.

Занять места и посмотреть, чем кончится стычка.

*******

Штурм бункера продолжался недолго. За это время они увидели странные средства передвижения, что-то среднее между мотоциклами и летающими швабрами, и танки на длинных ногах.

— Удивительно, насколько непрактична здесь военная техника, — пробормотала Кара, сидя с Ли на ветке дерева. — Если ее можно сбить камнем или копьем. С другой стороны дверь в бункере явно не подастся на такой примитив. Я даже думаю, взрывчатка ее не особо возьмет.

— Предлагаешь выпустить пару ракет с раптора?

— А можно? — загорелась Кара. — Пожалуйста? 

Если он скажет нет, она все равно поступит по-своему, это же Кара Трейс. С ней нельзя так.

— Разрешаю вернуться к раптору, капитан. Стрелять по моей команде.

А команду можно и не отдать вовсе. Идеальное решение.

— Есть, сэр! — Кара чуть ли не подскочила на ветке. — Будет выполнено, сэр.

Она хорошенько прицелилась и спрыгнула вниз в тот миг, когда внизу пролетал на своей мотометле белый морпех. Конечно, тот не ожидал нападения сверху, — бедолага высматривал карликовых медведей с копьями и камнями среди подлеска — не удержался и свалился на роскошные кусты малины. Кара лихо развернула мотометлу и погнала в сторону раптора.

Ну вот, еще один трофей прикарманила.

Только она отлетела, а контуженный морпех пополз за ней, — или от дерева подальше? — на его место пришли еще двое. Удивительное дело, Ли их отлично понимал, так как говорили они на чистейшем каприканском.

— Ситховы эвоки! Чтобы их сарлаак слопал всех и подавился. И гребаные повстанцы. В этих лесах они всех нас перебьют, а эвоки потом приготовят из нас суп. 

Ну, конечно, не все слова он понимал. Но смысл улавливал без проблем. Поразительно, как за тысячелетия мало изменился язык. Будто бы законсервировался.

— Почему командир не запросит помощи с орбиты? — тем временем говорил один морпех. — Боится, что его накажут?

— Да нет же, связи нет, в бункере передатчик и спутниковый телефон, но в бункер попасть мы не можем. Красный протокол, все двери заблокированы.

Кажется, придется разрешить Каре пострелять. Потому что даже сайлоны не заслуживают быть съеденными.

— И мы между племенем людоедов и фанатиками, готовыми убивать и умирать за республику и демократию. 

Кажется, они правильно надели камуфляж. Но никто никого есть не будет. Ли Адама это может гарантировать. 

И то, что пришла пора взять бункер. Развести морпехов и повстанцев по разным сторонам и выяснить, что, черт побери, здесь творится. Что случилось с тринадцатым племенем? Неужели их съели?

Ли осторожно спустился вниз на пару веток. Хорошенько прицелился. И произнес:

— Не двигаться. 

— Долбанный Эндор! — выругались морпехи и покорно подняли руки.

Ли сделал мысленную пометку, обязательно их спросить после, что такое долбанный Эндор.

Сейчас его ждал бункер, отряд, готовый к штурму. И ликующий голос Кары Трейс в наушнике радиосвязи.


End file.
